


Just Say The Word

by riosgoodgirll



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, Jealousy, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riosgoodgirll/pseuds/riosgoodgirll
Summary: “You ain’t gotta fight it.”“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”“All I’m saying is you could have it all again. Just say the word.”-Dean being a fool, the bathroom scene, Brio having a conversation with a lot of angst, double meanings, sexual tension and of course some relieving of said tensionIt takes place between 2x04 and before 2x08





	Just Say The Word

Beth watched Dean, as he ran his mouth off once again. He didn’t seem to notice that her eyes were narrowing into slits and that her disgust was growing, as each word left his mouth. She had planned to take him out for dinner, she wanted to propose a new plan for the future of the dealership, a way for her to be her own boss, something that she had been dreaming about all her life, but once again, he shut her down, stifled her creativity, because it didn’t fit into his misogynistic picture of what a wife should be – what Beth used to be for him.

She was growing tired, holding her glass of bourbon so tight she wondered if it would smash. She was growing so irritated by everything he did and said, that not even her drink was helping anymore. Her eyes began wander around the bar until they locked with his. That’s when Dean’s voice no longer registered in her brain. She didn’t even need time to think of her next move, she had already made her decision when they locked eyes.

“I’ll be right back.”

She walked to the bathroom, an extra sway in her hips as her mind went crazy, thoughts of Rio driving her wild already. She had planted the seed and hoped he would take the initiative. She entered the bathroom, blinking incessantly at the change in the lighting. She gripped the sink, breathing out deeply, squeezing her eyes shut before staring at her reflection. She felt stupid coming here with him, giving him _another_ chance again, but it was her husband, the father of her kids, it was almost an obligation at this point.

The door opened and closed, shattering her thoughts, the music from outside suffocated by the closed door. It was becoming stuffy in the bathroom, tension rising as she watched Rio in the mirror, his jaw tightening as he watched her too. When he saw her at the bar, he instantly felt a tightening in his trousers and when she got up, _he knew_ , he knew exactly what she wanted and he had planned to give it to her.

She stepped towards him, their breaths mingling in the space between them. Beth’s arm reached around him, clicking the lock shut. Anything that was outside didn’t matter anymore. This about her and what she wanted, more specifically what she wanted Rio to do for her – to her.

\-----

Almost three weeks had passed since that night in the bathroom and since then, Beth had tried to keep all contact with Rio at a bare minimum. She had excuses constantly flying out of her mouth, like a broken record for why she couldn’t make it to some of the drops with Ruby and Annie. One day it was her children, another the PTA and today, today she was just tired. She had come home from the dealership, a few hours ago, her feet had been dragging around all day, she felt like a mass of exhaustion.

As soon as she stepped into the house, her eyes had closed, her teeth clenched, the rage was sweltering inside her at the mess Dean had left again. But what drove her mad the most were the complaints, things that she could have easily solved if she was here and that’s what he wanted but she couldn’t –no she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. These were his children too; he should know how to take care of them and he was going to learn.

After a quick brush up, Beth went out to her garden and sat on the steps, the knots in her muscles were feeling tighter than ever. She lifted the glass of Bourbon to her lips, the liquor coursing down her throat, the familiar feeling of the alcohol almost massaging her from within.

She looked up and there he stood, dressed in his signature all black combo. He moved over to her, their eye contact like a magnet drawing them closer. It had been weeks since he had looked at her properly, every encounter they had was brisk. Anything he said to her was met with half-hearted responses and he didn’t want to admit it, but he missed the Beth that would challenge him, the one that would make him clench his jaw but most importantly the one that he would want to be his.

“Elizabeth.” It’s all he says to her, but it’s all he needs to say for her to feel that familiar tightness in her belly.

He sits beside her on the steps, his jean clad knee grazing against her bare one. He watched her slightly tense up, with her head resting on her fists.

“What do you want?” She asks annoyed, taking a big gulp, finishing the remainder of her drink. She was going to need it.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” He stares in front of him at the grass, each blade looked to be cut to perfection. He wondered what he may have done, thinking back to that night and what could have happened since. But nothing comes to mind.

“I’ve been busy.” Another excuse that swiftly glides off her tongue, making Rio smirk.

“That’s funny.”

“Uh huh and why’s that?”

“Word on the street is that the PTA misses your baking.” He adds the cheeky comment, his lips curled into a smirk as he watched her. All Beth can think is, how would he even know that? But of course, it’s Rio.

“Like I said, I’ve been busy.”

“Yeah I heard you,” He paused for a few moments, letting silence taking over, glancing over her face, before he broke it again. “You look tired.”

“Thanks.”

“Why the cold shoulder, ma? You got everything you asked for. You have 50/50. You’re a boss bitch. Figured you’d be over the moon.”

“Well, being a boss bitch at work also means coming home to disorganised chaos, being tired all the time, oh and of course, being stalked by you apparently.”

She had been feeling clogged up for days now, and even though Rio got under her skin like no one else, she liked that he listened to her, even if it was rambling. And if he was disinterested, he never showed it. He did everything Dean was supposed to do. But still, she couldn’t look at him yet, because the memory of that night clung to her mind. Every time she thought back to it, her legs squeezed together, her breathing sped up and images flashed into her head of her against the sink, against the wall, their bodies glued together, their breathing and moans filling each other’s ears, his mouth sucking at her neck leaving his mark on her. All while Dean was outside, clueless, as always.

“Mmhmm. Sounds like you got another rotten egg to deal with.”

She laughed and the noise forced the corners of Rio’s mouth to lift.

“Yeah, maybe I’ll pay another 200 grand for your services.”

“Just say the word,” He paused for a second before shifting closer to her, bringing his lips to her ear. “Unless you need another bathroom break to think it over...”

The air of light-heartedness quickly began to heat up and Rio didn’t make a move to increase the distance between them. He liked watching her squirm and resist because even though she tried to fight it, there was still a part of her that was affected and it was enough for him. And Beth would never admit it but the teasing was something she loved.

“Elizabeth.” He said lowly in her ear.

“What?” She choked out, trying not to give in to temptation. Her cheeks were definitely red and the heat she was squeezing between her legs was burning for a release.

“You ain’t gotta fight it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“All I’m saying is you could have it all again. Just say the word.”

He still hadn’t moved away from her, the scent of him was consuming Beth like it was a drug and she yearned to be closer, but she also wanted to resist, she couldn’t give in so easily.

All of a sudden, she felt his hand rest on her knee, Rio enjoyed the closeness, the way her soft skin felt underneath his hands. His mind was flooded with memories of that night, the way he grabbed her soft flesh in his hands, the way he held her up against the bathroom wall, the way he buried his face in her neck.

His hand moved further and further up her leg.

“My kids are inside.”

“Say the word and I’ll stop.” His mouth moved to her neck, his lips capturing the spot below her ear, just like he did last time. A moan escaped Beth’s throat and she felt him smirk against her skin.

This was probably all power for Rio and for her, it was different. The fact that she never knew what he was thinking was gnawing at her brain, even more ever since she had seen him hugging that unfamiliar woman. When she saw them, she didn’t even know how to describe how she felt, it was like something was biting at her skin. She had hoped it wasn’t a wife or a girlfriend, but that’s when it hit her: she knew nothing about this man. But he knew so much about her. The last thing she wanted was to be was his side piece.

Coming to her senses, Beth pulled away and stood up. “Yeah, we are not doing this.”

“You were enjoying it.” He stated, also getting up from the steps.

“Yeah well I’m probably not the only one who’s enjoying it.” Beth responded, her tone clipped, jealousy basically oozing out of each word.

Rio looked at her, his eyebrow raised in amusement and confusion. He tilted his head, his trademark smirk like a taunt at her. She hated the fact he was enjoying this all while her insides were being torn apart by the thought of him with another woman. She shouldn’t even be jealous.

“Is that so?” He was laughing now. Laughing at her.

“Do you think this is a joke?” The fact he was laughing made Beth sink her nails into her palms.

“You seem like you got a lot to say so talk.”

“I saw you. When I dropped off the car, you were hugging someone. You guys looked pretty close.”

“You know coming from you, that’s hilarious.”

“How so?”

“Because Elizabeth,” He stepped forward. “I’m not the married one.”

She looked up at him, her stomach dropped, she was lost for words because it was true and the reality of it had slapped her in the face. She was married. They weren’t together. How could she be upset when she had a husband? Even if she was separated from Dean, he still lived in her house, they were married on paper. But she still had questions, and she wanted answers, she needed peace of mind, so she was going to get them.

“Who is she?” Inwardly she cringed, she sounded so needy and desperate and she was, but she didn’t want him to know that.

“A colleague.”

“You give all your colleagues hugs like that?”

“I take them to bathrooms too.” He replied smoothly.

Beth rolled her eyes at him, a loud scoff leaving her mouth.

“Where do you know her from?”

“Why do you care?”

“I don’t.”

“You sure?”

Beth hated when their conversations turned into a dance, every word was charged with double meaning, it made it so hard to read him. It made her head spin, like that feeling you get after a rollercoaster ride.

“What are we doing?” Beth asked, she wanted to steer the conversation in her direction, she needed some control back, she couldn’t let him run rings around her like this. She envied how cool, calm and collected he could be even when the tension was this thick between them. She was suffocating and he was just stood there, watching her with that electric gaze. She didn’t know it, but Rio was so captivated by her, especially the way she seemed to be glowing under the dark sky.

“You know what your problem is Elizabeth, you talk a lot, but you don’t say much. If you want to know something, ask. No backroads. Directly.”

“Fine. Are you with her?”

“In what way?”

“Seriously?”

“Is she my girlfriend or wife? No. Have we ever crossed that line before? Absolutely. But currently, like I said she is a colleague. Strictly business.”

Beth began to nibble at the inside of her mouth, a part of her was satisfied he wasn’t with her, but another part of her still demanded to know more from him. Where would she even begin? It seemed like he was always playing a game of cards with her and revealed his hand only when he wanted her to know. Everything was usually on his terms.

“Now can I ask you a question?”

“If you must.”

“What is it you really want from me here?”

Beth looked him the eye, she watched him, as he watched her and she was feeling a cocktail of emotions. She didn’t exactly know what it was about him that made her head spin like this, maybe it was the Bourbon, but deep down she knew it wasn’t. She knew she shouldn’t have been thinking of him like that, she knew all the reasons why it was wrong, like he had said, he’s not married but she was. But she also knew how it felt to be with him in that bathroom.

“You know what, I think we should call it a night.” Beth heaved out, she couldn’t take it anymore, the running around in circles, the double meanings, his presence, it was all getting to her and she couldn’t let him see that. She walked away from him to her bedroom doors, but Rio was hot on her trail in pursuit and when he realised that she didn’t lock her door, he took that as his invite to enter her room – her world. The last time Beth had seen him in her room was back in her fantasy, while she laid under her covers, relishing in him smashing up her room.

“Let me ask you another question.”

“I don’t think-”

“Do you think about me?” Beth did. But she didn’t answer. “Because I think about you.”

Her throat began to feel constricted. The heat trapped between her legs burning her thighs as she squeezed them together. He went to stand behind her, right at the foot of her bed. She felt him inhale and exhale behind her as she closed her eyes.

“My hands on your neck…” He traced his thumb up and down her neck, then stopped right at her pulse, her weak spot, the spot his lips had captured back in that bathroom. Beth’s pulse was trembling erratically. Rio felt it too.

“And then I move one hand down,” His hand moved down her arm, it was so agonisingly slow for Beth and it felt like he was lighting her on fire, her breath had become trapped in her throat. And then his hand moved to her chest, firmly grabbing her breast in one hand. “But I can’t leave the other one lonely, can I?”

Beth still didn’t respond as he moved his other hand from her neck to the other breast, firmly grasping them, forcing her to close her eyes and lean back into his frame.

“But this is my favourite part because this is when you can’t hold back anymore. Because I move my hand down…”

And Rio did exactly what he said, he moved his hand down her midriff, down to her thigh and squeezed the bare flesh and then he used his fingertips to move up her bare leg, drifting to her inner thigh. His hand palmed against her underwear and Beth finally made a sound. The breath she was holding in, came out as a groan of pleasure, finally freed from the confines of her throat, making Rio smirk against her neck.

“Come on Ma… I told you, you ain’t gotta fight it, just say the word.” Rio knew he had her where he wanted her and Beth wanted it too, desire was swirling in the pit of her belly, every second that passed felt like the fire inside of her was growing more and more intense and she wanted it released. She wanted him to release it.

“Please.”

Her voice was a breathy whisper, like air brushing past his ear, which made Rio close his eyes and lick his lips, as he revelled in the sound. He always hid it well, but having her in his arms like this was unravelling him.

“My hand goes into your panties.” Beth shuddered at the word.

His hand slipped into her underwear, resting against her throbbing heat, his thumb pressed against her clit, and she instinctively grinded back against him so hard he fell against her bed. He manoeuvred them so he sat on her bed slightly towards the middle and so Beth sat in between his legs.

“Then it’s one finger,” He groaned at the wetness, at how easy his finger entered her, he wished it was him instead, as he felt himself straining against his jeans.

He moved his finger in and out, a slow rhythm that matched the way Beth’s airy breaths were leaving her mouth. He had to sink his teeth into his bottom lip to suffocate his own sounds of pleasure.

“Then it’s two,” She moaned again, her breathing became frenzied, and he began to go faster. Her eyes were closed now and she was so immersed in her pleasure that it felt like white noise was filling her ears. The only thing she could focus on was Rio’s deep voice in her ear, talking her through it.

“And then it’s three.” Beth was starting to feel that familiar twisting burn in her belly as Rio’s fingers filled her completely, this was what she had yearned for all along. As he moved his fingers in and out of her, she felt the knots in her muscles begin to loosen up, every muscle in her body was starting to go limp. She had pressed her back so hard into him that she felt his bulge rubbing against her back. Knowing she had him like that made her desire burn even more intensely and now her head was laid against Rio’s shoulder.

As he increased the pace, he felt her walls squeezing his fingers tighter and tighter, like a vice and he watched her face below him, her eyes closed as she whispered his name in that same airy breath he couldn’t get enough of, it was like a drug, he wanted it on repeat.

And she was close, so he pressed his thumb against her clit again and quickly captured her lips with his own, rubbing incessantly. Beth cried out her orgasm into his mouth, her legs trembling even after her window of pleasure had passed. She was slumped against Rio, their sweat mixing together, his hand lazily laid in between her legs, a faint smile painted across her face. Her heart was pounding against her chest, each beat sounding like thumps. Her mind sagged. It felt like she was floating.

Only Rio could undo her like this.

She looked down at his hand, resting in her underwear, and slightly shifted against him, his bulge rubbing against her. He slowly dragged his hand along her centre, Beth’s eyes fluttered, and then he removed his hands. Her eyes were fixated on his hands that were covered in her juices and she watched him put each finger in his mouth, sucking it clean, his eyes drilling into her own. Her thighs pressed together again, trying to ease the throbbing that had started again.

“Beth, are you alright?” Her head whipped to her bedroom door so fast, fear almost paralysing her. “I saw your light still on.”

Dean. She had forgotten he was here. She scrambled to the door, clicking the lock, as quietly as she could. “Yeah, everything’s fine, I’m turning them off now. Goodnight.”

She closed her eyes, listening as he walked back to the guest bedroom, relief washing over her. Beth blew out a breath and finally turned around. When she looked back at her bed, Rio was sat there, spread out, leaning back with that trademark smirk plastered across his face.

“Damn Ma, you shoulda let him take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic and piece of writing over 3000 words, and this is the first I've ever written smut, which was an interesting experience, so I hope it's not too bad!!! 
> 
> This idea popped into my head right before I fell asleep and I basically wrote it in like a night? The sleep deprivation was worth it though!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and I would love to read any comments/feedback!!! 
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr & Twitter with the same username :)


End file.
